Tears
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Rin suka Ren. Apa perasaannya akan tersampaikan? Apa orang tuanya menyetujui hubungannya dengan Ren?


"_Air mata adalah air bening yang keluar dari mata…_

… _Yang bisa menyatakan kesedihan,_

… _Kebahagiaan,_

… _Kemarahan,_

… _Semua emosi._

_Jadi, meneteskan air mata…_

… _Belum tentu melambangkan kelemahan,_

… _karena air mata…_

… _meliki ratusan arti."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vocaloid Fanfic<strong>_

"_**Tears"**_

_**Vocaloid © Crypton**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: Gaje, AU, OOC, typo(s), abal, ajaib, etc**_

_**Rin Kagamine POV**_

_**Straight(?) pairing**_

_**Pair: Kagamine (RinxRen)**_

_**Note: Ren = Len**_

* * *

><p>"Apa hal yang menurut kalian paling menarik?" tanya guruku ke semua anak di kelas. Menurutku itu pertanyaan yang menarik. Simple, tapi menarik. Jawabannya pasti tidak membosankan, dan tidak bisa asal, karena guruku ini menanyakan 'kenapa menurutmu itu menarik?' makanya, asik sekali.<p>

"Apa hal yang menurutmu paling menarik, Kagamine?" tiba-tiba sensei sudah berada didekatku.

"Eh!" aku kaget. "Yang paling menarik menurutku adalah… air mata!"

"Air mata?" tanya sensei bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena air mata… bisa menunjukkan banyak sekali arti."

"Hm…" sensei, sekalipun masih bingung, langsung berjalan meninggalkanku dan segera bertanya pada yang lain.

Ya, bagiku air mata adalah hal yang sangat menarik dan tidak biasa. Bisa mengambarkan kesedihan, kebahagiaan, kemarahan, dan segala macam emosi. Makanya, menarik sekali, kan? Dan bagiku, air mata bukan lambang kelemahan. Kelihatannya orang yang menangis adalah orang yang lemah, bagiku tidak. Itu tanda bahwa emosi kita sudah mencapai batas 'sangat'. Sangat sedih, sangat marah, sangat senang, sangat terharu, atau apapun itu. Bahkan tertawa terlalu keraspun bisa membuat air mata kita turun. Keren, kan?

Kenapa aku menyukai air mata?

Karena aku anak yang cengeng…

.

"Ah, Kagamine-san."

"Ne, Ren-kun. Ayolah, jangan panggil aku Kagamine-san, kau jadi kelihatan seperti memanggil dirimu sendiri, tau."

Ini adalah Ren Kagamine. Sahabatku. Marga kami sama, makanya kami jadi teman dekat. Wajah kami juga sama. Banyak yang mengira kami sekeluarga lho. Tapi kenyataannya… aku tidak tau. Kata orang tuaku sih kami tidak sekeluarga. Aku masih kurang percaya…

"Baiklah, Rin-chan." Kata Ren sambil tersenyum. Aku suka padanya karena senyumannya yang seperti ini. Dia juga baik padaku.

Aku dan Ren terbiasa pulang bersama. Kebetulan lagi, rumah kami dekat sekali. Hanya dibatasi sebuah rumah lain. Hebat, kan?

Aku berjalan bersebelahan dengan Ren. He… tumben Ren murung. Ada apa, ya, kira-kira?

"Ren-kun…? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ah." Ren menatapku sambil berusaha terlihat biasa. "Kenapa, Rin-chan?"

"Kamu… murung. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja, kali."

"Maaf, Ren. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Ayolah, ada apa, Ren?"

"Aku…" Ren menghela napas. "Aku putus dengannya."

"Dengan Hatsune dari kelas 10-C itu?" tanyaku. Ren mengangguk. "Hee… kalian kan sudah jalan 2 tahun, kok putus?"

"Katanya dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Padahal aku masih suka dia." Ren pasrah.

"Ayo, Ren. Senyum, dong. Biarkan saja. Kalau jodoh, tidak akan kemana. Cari saja gadis lain yang lebih kau cintai." Kataku menyemangati. Ren hanya tersenyum. Kami diam beberapa lama, lalu aku mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Ano, Ren… apa kau… sudah menangis?" tanyaku. Wajah Ren nampak kaget.

"Hei, hei, apaan, sih? Aku kan bukan cewek cengeng yang hobi nangis. Cowok gak boleh nangis." Katanya berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Tidak. Ren itu cowok yang tegar bagiku. Tapi kau jagan terlalu tertutup. Jangan gengsi. Menangislah kalau kau perlu menangis. Agar air matamu berguna. Bagiku, cowok menangis bukan hal aneh, itu hanya membuktikan bahwa perasaan si cowok itu sangat mendalam."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Hatsune itu, kau harusnya menangis saat putus dengannya. Itu membuktikan kau benar-benar menyayanginya. Kalau kau tidak menangis, berarti kau tidak mencintainya. Semua perasaanmu itu berarti palsu. Makanya, jangan gengsi, menangislah kalau perlu menangis. Jangan pedulikan kata orang lain. Kau sudah menangis, kan?"

Ren menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, menangislah sekarang." Aku menatapnya serius. Ren hanya diam dan tiba-tiba, air mata indahnya terjatuh sedikit demi sedikit menuruni pipinya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku senang Ren jujur.

"M-Miku… aku… tetap sayang padamu." Katanya ditengah tangisannya. Aku hanya diam. Sejujurnya, akulah yang ingin menangis. Menangis iri pada Miku yang dicintai Ren. Menangis karena Miku tidak bisa menjaga perasaan Ren. Kesal. Iri. Benci. Dan tanpa kusadari, air mataku ikut turun sedikit demi sedikit.

"Rin?" Ren menyadarkanku. Ia sudah berhenti menangis. Ia sedang mengusap air matanya. Aku tersadar.

"Ren… tenang, tidak ada apapun kok." Kataku berbohong. Ren menatapku. Sepertinya dia menyadari aku berbohong.

"Sekarang kau yang harus jujur, Rin. Beri tau aku." Pinta Ren. Rasanya aku jadi ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku menyukainya, aku menyayanginya, dan aku sedih karena kau telah dikhianati orang yang kau cintai.

"Tidak. Aku melihatmu sedih dan menangis malah jadi ikutan menangis." Kataku berbohong lagi. Kali ini sepertinya cukup untuk menipu Ren. Ren diam saja, kupikir sih dia pura-pura percaya.

Air mataku turun. Air mata kekecewaanku. Air mata kesedihanku. Air mata antara kecewa, sedih, iba, kesal, dan segala macam perasaan semacam 'sedih' yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Cengeng? Sudah kubilang bukan, kan? Air mataku ini turun karena perasaanku yang sudah mencapai batas. Mencapai batas sampai aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada Hatsune yang tidak bisa menjaga Ren. Aku sangat sedih melihat Ren sedih. Aku sangat iba padanya. Aku sangat kesal pada Hatsune. Aku… tidak bisa menahan perasaan-perasaan ini. Padahal aku sudah melepas Ren karena kupikir Hatsune akan menjaganya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Tiba-tiba, Ren mengelus lembut kepalaku. Wajahku memerah. Air mataku tetap menggenangi mataku sekalipun sudah tidak keluar terus.

"Rin… maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu sedih, khawatir, dan menangis." Kata Ren serius.

Wajahku memerah kembali. Aku merasa hangat jika berada disebelah Ren. Tanpa sadar, aku memejamkan mata saking hangatnya dan berjalan dalam keheningan tanpa menatap jalanan. Kubiarkan Ren menuntunku.

Aku… suka Ren.

Kapan aku bisa mengatakannya ya?

Mengatakannya, dan pasti aku akan meneteskan mata.

Aku yakin, sangat yakin. Pasti air mataku akan turun saat menyatakan perasaanku. Entah karena bingung menunggu jawaban, entah karena malu bisa mengatakan, entah karena bahagia diterima, atau malah sedih ditolak? Aku tidak tau, tapi yang kutahu, air mataku pasti akan turun.

Air mata… yang bahkan mungkin tidak kuketahui artinya.

.

"… in…"

Ng?

"Rin…"

"Ya?" aku membuka mata. Ternyata aku sudah sampai rumah. Tidak kusadari karena sejak tadi aku terus menutup mata dan membiarkan Ren menuntunku. Uwah, tidak kusangka dia mengantarku sampai rumah. Memang sangat dekat, tapi tidak kusangka dia mengantarku.

"Sudah sampai nih. Sudah, ya. Sampai jumpa." Kata Ren sambil berjalan pergi. Aku masih terbengong-bengong depan pagar. Ren… dia mengantarku sampai rumah. Baiknya Ren. Dia memang sangat baik…

"… Sampai jumpa." Kataku pelan dengan wajah merah padam sambil tersenyum.

"Tadaimaaa!" kataku saat membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, Rin." Sapa ibuku. "Kau pulang dengan Ren lagi, ya?"

Aku diam saja. Haah… lagi-lagi. Aku tau, sebenarnya orang tuaku tidak menyukai Ren. Entah kenapa. Makanya, sebenarnya Ren harusnya tidak mengantarku sampai depan pintu. Biasanya kami berpisah di stasiun. Yah, kami tau pastinya bakal bertemu lagi, tapi hitung-hitung tidak ketahuan kalau pulang bersama.

"Jawab, Rin." Kata ibuku dengan nada kesal.

"Terserahku mau jawab atau tidak." kataku ketus dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"Rin! Jaga sikapmu! Kau pasti pulang dengan bocah itu lagi. Harusnya kau hindari bocah it-"

Brak!

Aku sudah membanting pintu.

"Rin!"

Terdengar pekikan marah ibuku dari bawah. Aku merebahkan diri ke atas kasur, melonggarkan kerah bajuku dan menutup mata. Penat. Kapan ya orang tuaku merestui hubunganku dengan Ren? Aku sudah SMA, sudah 15 tahun. Kapan aku bisa berdiri sendiri kalau begini?

Ya, sejak kecil orang tuaku ini hyper protective banget sama aku. Aku mau kemana, ditemani, aku mau beli apa, dibelikan, begitu terus. Dan masalah cinta pun… aku tidak pernah pacaran, lho. Orang tuaku tidak memperbolehkanku pacaran. Kalau berteman masih boleh, tapi pacaran…? Jangan harap! Makanya, karena perasaanku ini ketahuan orang tuaku, Ren berusaha dijauhkan dariku. Menyedihkan.

Tapi… aku suka diam-diam menyelinap pergi dengan Ren lho. Aku tidak mau terkekang terus.

Tululut tululut.

Teleponku berbunyi. Dari Ren!

Kuangkat saja telepon itu.

"Ha-halo?" kataku.

"Rin? Aku mau bertemu dengamu. Kau bisa?"

"Bisa, mungkin. Aku akan keluar lewat jendela. Sebentar."

Trek.

Dikunci. Sialan.

"Maaf, Ren. Jendelaku dikunci. Aku tidak bisa keluar. Dari pintu depan juga pasti tidak bisa. Ibu akan bertanya macam-macam. Maaf, ya, Ren." Aku meminta maaf.

"Oh… ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak penting, kok."

"Ya… maaf, ya. Terima kasih sudah menelepon."

Trek. Tuutt tuutt. Sambungan telah dimatikan oleh Ren.

"Iya… tidak penting." Kataku sambil meratapi ponselku. "Tapi bagiku… apapun asal bersamamu adalah hal yang… penting." Air mataku menetes membasahi ponselku.

"Asal bersamamu…" aku memeluk ponselku.

Air mataku turun lagi. Sekarang? Air mata kesedihan. Kesedihan yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Kesal, sedih, kecewa. Aku kesal pada orang tuaku yang tidak merestui hubunganku. Jendelaku sampai dikunci. Aku jadi tidak bisa kabur lagi. Aku menangis sepuasnya dikasur sampai tertidur.

.

"… Ng?" aku terbangun dengan mata sembab. "Air mata kering itu lengket… ya… atau… ingus kering? Hii… cuci muka deh." Aku berjalan keluar ruangan. Gelap. Sepi… aku mencuci muka dan melihat jam. Jam 10.30. Pantas saja. Orang tuaku sudah pasti sudah tidur. Aku mengambil air minum dan meminumnya. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, aku mencari camilan untuk mengisi perut. Aku ketinggalan makan malam. Huft, payah. Aku mengambil camilan itu dan berjalan ke kamar. Aku memakan semuanya dikamar sambil membuat peer. Rasanya bosan. Setelah mengerjakan peer, aku tidur.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bangun. Tapi aku tidak langsung bangkit, malas. Aku masih tidur-tiduran dikasurku. Masih kesal tentu saja. Kulihat keluar jendela. Langit sangat cerah. Ingin rasanya kubuka jendela untuk merasakan angin, tapi… orang tuaku memang cukup mengesalkan. Dia mengunci jendela tanpa memikirkanku sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa kabur dan merasakan segarnya udara pagi dari jendela. Kunci jendelaku mereka sembunyikan dimana, sih? Lain kali kukunci pintu mereka supaya mereka merasakan apa yang kurasakan!

Aku bangkit dari kasur, mengucek-ucek mataku, lalu turun untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, aku mengganti baju dengan baju sekolahku. Seragam _sailor_ putih dipadu _sweater_, dasi pita, rok diatas lutut, dan kaos kaki selutut. Aku turun untuk sarapan sedikit tanpa bicara dan segera pergi.

Tululut.

Teleponku berbunyi. Dari Ren. Aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Rin! Kita hari ini tidak bisa berangkat bersama, nih. Aku tidak masuk hari ini. Maaf, ya." Kata Ren dari seberang telepon.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Soalnya aku ada urusan keluarga dan aku mesti ikut. Maaf, ya. Besok kita berangkat bareng lagi kok."

Aku diam saja.

Tuutt tutt.

Sambungan telepon diputus.

"Tidak bisa bertemu Ren selama sehari ini? Padahal… ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Air mataku jatuh lagi. Menyedihkan. Sekarang air mata sedih.

.

Esoknya.

"Rin…?"

Aku melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Ren!

"Reenn!" aku langsung memeluknya.

"R-Rin? Kenapa?" tanya Ren kaget karena aku tiba-tiba memeluknya. Air mataku jatuh lagi. Air mata gembira bisa bertemu Ren.

"R-Reenn… orang tuaku kejam." Kataku disela tangisanku.

"Eh?"

Aku menceritakan segala kejadian pada Ren. Tentang jendela terutama. Ren mendengarkan dengan serius.

Air mataku jatuh lagi. Air mata lega karena akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan segala kekesalanku.

Ren memelukku tiba-tiba.

"Tenang saja, Rin. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Katanya menenangkan. Rasanya hangat. Wangi Ren yang khas, kehangatan tubuhnya, ketulusan perasaannya. Semuanya menenangkanku sekali. Ren mengelus lembut rambut pirangku. Terima kasih Ren… kau memang memenangkan.

.

"Rin. Ibu sudah tau semuanya." Kata ibuku tiba-tiba saat kami sedang makan malam.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati cowok pirang aneh itu, kan? Kau bisa terjerumus ke dunia anehnya."

"Iya, Rin. Ayah sudah carikan orang yang cocok denganmu. Dia pria yang baik. Umurnya 30 tahun. Kau pasti bisa cocok dengannya."

Dua puluh delapan tahun? Yang benar saja? Umurku sekarang baru lima belas tahun, nanti kalau aku sudah dua puluh tahun, cowok siapapun itu pasti sudah berumur tiga puluh lima tahun! Gila saja aku mau dipasangkan dengan orang tua!

Brak!

"Aku selesai makan." Kataku dengan nada sinis dan berjalan pergi menuju kamar.

"Rin! Duduk dulu! Kami mau bicara!" panggilan orang tuaku kuabaikan. Aku tidak mau terus seperti ini. Aku tidak mau menjadi bayang-bayang.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, masuk dan merebahkan diri dikasur. Tidak lupa kamarku kukunci agar orang tuaku tidak masuk ke kamarku. Aku memeluk bantal dan menangis.

"Kejaamm… ini sudah kelewatan. Kalau sampai aku dijodohkan dengan orang tua itu, aku bisa ditertawakan. Bukan hanya ditertawakan mungkin, kehidupanku pasti tidak akan berjalan seindah yang kuharapkan." Kataku pada diri sendiri sambil menangis. Air mata yang kukeluarkan ini adalah air mata kekesalan yang sedikit lagi akan berujung pada kebencian. Andaikan saat itu ada telepon dari Ren…

Tululut.

Panjang umur! Ponselku bunyi. Aku langsung menyambar ponselku. Benar saja, dari Ren. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung kujawab saja panggilan itu.

"Reenn!" teriakku sambil menangis.

"Uwaa! Rin? Ada apa?"

"Te-terima kasih sudah menelepon. Kebetulan aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kenapa?"

Aku langsung menjelaskan kejadiannya. Ren hanya diam mendengarkan sambil sesekali berkata: "Oh, Hm, Ya, Lalu?"

"Jadi begitu ya…" kata Ren sesudah aku menceritakan semua kejadian.

"Iya. Makanya, aku senang sekali saat kau menelepon. Aku lega bisa bercerita padamu."

"Hm… maaf ya aku tidak bisa membatumu. Tapi kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku bersedia mendengarkan." Kata Ren diseberang telepon dengan nada yang menenangkan.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku saja sudah cukup." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku… benar-benar tenang kalau ada Ren.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya."

"Iya…"

Setelah Ren menutup teleponnya, air mataku turun lagi. Kebahagiaan terpancar dalam senyumanku. Kenyataan bahwa ada orang yang masih sangat menyayangiku membuatku yakin bahwa aku masih bisa hidup bahagia kalau tegar.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Dengan kedok mengerjakan peer bersama dirumah Lily, yang sudah Lily setujui juga (terima kasih, Lily. Kamu memang baik hati) aku pergi jalan-jalan bersama Ren.

_Flashback sedikit_

Tadi malam.

Tuuuttt. Tuuutt.

"Nyambung, dong."

"Ya? Disini Lily." Suara Lily dari seberang telepon seperti memberikan secercah harapan.

"Halo, Lily. Ini Rin."

"Ah! Rin. Ada apa?"

"Gini. Ahem. Aku ingin pergi bersama Ren, boleh tidak aku meminta alibi darimu?"

"Gara-gara orang tuamu lagi, ya? Fufu. Tenang saja, demi pasangan sejati Rin dan Ren, aku akan melakukan apapun!" kata Lily sengaja menggodaku dari seberang telepon. Wajahku sedikit memerah karena malu oleh sifat sahabatku ini. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku mau janjian dengan Ren pada jam 10 di stasiun. Kami jalan-jalan sampai kurang lebih jam 5 sore. Jadi, kau pura-pura saja aku ada dirumahmu selama jam itu."

"Baiklah!"

"Terima kasih, Lily."

"Sama-sama."

Tutt… sambungan diputus.

Lily adalah sahabatku. Rambutnya pirang panjang. Dia sangat mendukung hubunganku dengan Ren, makanya aku sering curhat dengannya. Dia anak yang manis, _easy going_, dan pintar. Dia tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya ada di tempat lain, tidak tinggal bersamanya. Makanya, karena dia tinggal sendiri dan dia mendukung hubunganku, Lily jadi mudah dimintai tolong untuk menciptakan alibi untukku. Orang tuaku tidak tau dimana rumah Lily, jadi mereka tidak bisa mendatangi rumah Lily untuk mengecek kenyataannya.

.

"Ren!" Ren menengok sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Rin. Kita mau kemana?" godanya. Uuhh, dia kan ngajak aku nonton film baru yang terkenal itu.

"Pura-pura tidak tau, ih." Aku menonjok pelan pundaknya. "Kan mau nonton."

"Ahaha. Iya, aku ingat kok." Ren mengelus tangannya yang kutonjok tadi. "Ayo." Ren menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku pergi.

.

"Uwaaa… lima menit lagi filmnya mulai." Kataku sambil buru-buru masuk bioskop beriringan dengan Ren.

"Kamu sih lama, jadi telat, kan?" goda Ren. Aku hanya cemberut.

Film yang kami tonton judulnya 'Tears of Love'. Aku yang mengajak Ren nonton ini. Aku tertarik… tentu karena judulnya 'Tears', air mata. Tau kan aku punya minat aneh terhadap air mata? Makanya aku ajak Ren untuk nonton film ini.

Ceritanya… sama seperti kisahku. Ada seorang perempuan yang sangat mencintai sahabatnya, tapi orang tuanya yang _hyper protective_ berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu juga, setelah si cowok membuktikan bahwa dia bisa melindungi si cewek. Ceritanya, si cewek nyaris ditabrak truk, tapi si cowok tanpa pikir panjang nyelamatin si cewek. Si cowok sekarat, dan si cewek ngerasa bersalah. Tapi akhirnya si cowok sehat lagi dan bisa bersama dengan si cewek. Banyak banget adegan tangisannya.

Sedih sekali menontonnya. Aku jadi berpikir, andaikan orang tuaku menyetujui hubunganku dengan Ren…

"Filmnya bagus, ya." Kata Ren sesudah menonton film itu. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanya Ren khawatir. Aku diam. "… Rin?" Ren berhenti berjalan. Aku juga. Aku dua langkah didepan Ren.

Air mataku turun. Aku berbalik menatap Ren.

"Rin? Kenapa?" tanya Ren sangat khawatir.

"Aku… jadi memikirkan diriku kalau melihat film tadi. Aku ingin akhir ceritaku seperti itu. Atau lebih indah lagi. Aku ingin perasaanku tersampaikan." Kataku disela tangisku. Ren hanya diam. "Aku ingin lebih bebas lagi. Andaikan orang tuaku akhirnya seperti di film itu, menyetujui hubungan anaknya. Aku tidak mau begini terus. Apa lagi kalau harus dijodohkan dengan om-om."

Tiba-tiba Ren memelukku. "… Ren?"

"Jangan menangis, Rin." Katanya. Dia memelukku seerat mungkin. Tangisku berhenti. "Aku mengerti, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tenanglah, suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan kebahagian."

Kuharap… pikirku.

Sekarang aku merasa cukup bahagia. Seberapa besar tantangan dan kesedihan yang kuterima, suara Ren, pelukan Ren, senyuman Ren, semuanya bisa menghilangkan segala beban yang kuterima.

Ren adalah segalanya bagiku…

.

_Aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin ceritaku seperti cerita film itu kan? Tapi… kalau itu benar terjadi, aku bingung bagaimana aku bisa melewatinya._

.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir kisahku akan seperti film itu. Walau ingin, tapi tidak pernah terpikir. Tidak pernah terpikir kisahku akan seperti itu persis. Termasuk kesedihannya.

Saat itu aku ada dipinggir jalan. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sahabat lamaku yang sudah lama tidak kutemui. Aku sangat rindu dengannya, sampai tidak sadar, aku menyeberangi jalan tanpa melihat kiri-kanan.

Tiinnnn!

Tidak! Aku akan tertabrak!

Sebuah mobil truk besar melaju cepat ke arahku. Aku panik, tidak sempat kabur lalu…

Brak!

"Kyaa! Ada yang tertabrak!"

Ramai sekali. Orang-orang memekik panik melihat… Ren yang tergeletak dijalan…?

Lho? Ren?

Iya, saat nyaris tertabrak, Ren yang kebetulan lewat dengan nekat berlari menyeberang jalan dan mendorongku ke seberang agar aku tidak tertabrak. Tapi, dialah yang tertabrak. Sedangkan aku hanya luka di kepala sedikit karena terbentur, dan luka ditangan karena terseret. Tidak ada luka parah pada diriku.

Air mataku turun lagi. Air mata karena kekecewaan pada diriku yang ceroboh ini, dan air mata karena aku takut kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, orang yang mengerti diriku.

"Ren! Ren! Bangun! Kumohon, Ren!" pekikku disela tangisanku. Ambulan sudah datang dan menggotong Ren ke sebuah rumah sakit. Aku memenami Ren sambil terus menggenggam tangannya. "Kumohon, Ren. Jangan mati dulu." Kataku sambil menangis ketakutan.

Kami sampai dirumah sakit. Ren dilarikan ke unit gawat darurat. Sedangkan luka ringanku diobati. Lalu aku hanya menunggu diruang tunggu sambil terus berdoa. Kali ini, karena kejadian ini terjadi, kuharap ceritaku benar-benar seperti film itu. Karena sudah sampai sini. Mirip sekali. Aku tinggal berdoa semoga kisahku mirip, jadi Ren selamat.

"Maaf, anda yang menemani Kagamine, ya? Itu, dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, sudah bisa ditemui." Kata seorang perawat ramah padaku. Aku menggangguk. "Terima kasih." Kataku. Lalu berjalan ke ruangan yang ditunjukkan perawat itu.

"Permisi." Sebelum masuk, aku mengetuk pintu. Kulihat Ren masih pingsan, belum siuman. Aku mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannnya. "Kumohon, Ren. Aku masih membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Kumohon, bangunlah, Ren."

"Rin!" tiba-tiba kedua orang tuaku datang dan memelukku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" dilihatnya diriku diperban, kepalaku dan tanganku. Aku mengangguk. "Lukanya ringan, kok. Hanya benturan dikepala dan luka ditangan." Kataku.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku dengar kau tertabrak." Tanya ibuku khawatir.

Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Apa aku harus jujur? Akhirnya kupilih untuk jujur.

"Maafkan kecerobohanku, bu. Karena aku ketemu temen lama, reflek aku berlari menyeberang jalan tanpa sadar. Aku nyaris tertabrak truk, saat itulah, Ren yang kebetulan lewat mendorongku ke seberang jalan. Dia yang tertabrak, bukan aku." Kataku sambil menunjuk Ren yang terbaring di kasur pasien. Orang tuaku memandang Ren. Ibuku menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Ahaha. Ternyata kita salah, ya, Pa? Coba lihat anak ini, demi anak kita satu-satunya ini, dia sampai rela ditabrak truk. Dia mengambil keputusan mati dibandingkan melihat anak kita ini mati." Kata ibu sambil menunjuk Ren. "Sepertinya kita tidak boleh mengekang Rin lagi. Sepertinya kita tidak salah kalau mau menyerahkan Rin ke anak ini."

Aku terdiam bengong tidak percaya melihat ibu mengizinkan hubunganku dengan Ren. Ayahku hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah." Katanya. "Tapi, awas saja kalau bocah ini tidak menjaga Rin baik-baik."

"Ah, ayah, jangan terlalu _hyper protective_ gitu. Ren sudah bisa dipercaya untuk Rin. Aku percaya." Kata ibu. Aku hanya diam. Tiba-tiba, hal paling mengagetkan terjadi. Ayah mengangguk!

"Baiklah, Rin. Ibu dan ayah pergi dulu, ya. Jaga baik-baik Ren-mu ini." Goda ibu.

"Ah, ibu." Wajahku memerah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bahagia punya ibu seperti ibuku ini! Ibu dan ayah pergi. Aku hanya diam bersama Ren sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo, Ren…" aku terus berdoa sampai tidak sengaja tertidur disisi Ren.

.

"… Ng?" Ren terbangun. Ia duduk dan baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi aku tidur disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. "… Rin?"

Tiba-tiba aku bangun. "… Eng?" aku bingung. Saat kulihat Ren terbangun, langsung saja kupeluk dia.

"Ren! Syukurlah!" kataku bahagia. Tanpa sadar, saking bahagianya, air mata kebahagiaanku terjatuh. "Aku… sa-sangat senang… k-k-k-kau… siuman." Kataku terbata-bata. Ren hanya tersenyum.

"Ren… aku… suka padamu." Kataku tiba-tiba. Wajah Ren memancarkan kebingungan.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Rin…" katanya. "Tapi apa orang tuamu menyetujuinya, Rin?" Aku tersenyum.

"Sudah, dong! Berkat tabrakan itu, orang tuaku merestuinya." Kataku bangga. Ren memelukku lagi.

"Terima kasih." Katanya. Aku tersenyum.

Kisahku telah mencapai akhirnya. Betul-betul mirip dengan kisah 'Tears of Love'. Hanya saja…

Air mata kebahagiaan penuh kepolosan inilah yang mengakhiri kisah cintaku ini. Kuharap, air mataku ini akan berubah menjadi kekuatan bagi setiap orang. Kuharap hidupku bisa bahagia dengan Ren. Kuharap air mata sudah tidak dianggap sebagai lambang kelemahan. Kuharap aku bisa menjadi orang yang tegar dan kuat. Kuharap akhir ceritaku berakhir indah. Kuharap air mataku bisa berubah menjadi sebuah kekuatan.

Kuharap…

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

#krik syalalala~ ajaib kan? #plak plak# judulnya Tears karena banyak air matanya :D #plaakkkk jujur aja, Alice punya ketertarikan aneh terhadap air mata lho :D apa karena Alice cengeng, ya? #krik #danjangkrikberbunyi abisnya air mata menarik banget sih D: ah, iya. Ren itu Len. Enakan nyebutnya Ren lho. Lagian di Jepang gak ada L, jadi pasti gunain R #plak plak# nah, ini pairing nya straight kan? Tapi sengaja kubuat Rin dan Ren bukan keluarga, abisnya gak baik cinta di antara keluarga #apasih tapi aku suka pairing RinxRen xD siapa ya ibunya Rin dan Ren? OwO Alice juga gak tau #krik btw, ini kepanjangan gak buat oneshot? #plak plak# maaf, deh, Alice lebih suka oneshot.

Oh well, review nya dong. Review! Ripiuh! Ripiuh nya ditunggu selalu~


End file.
